


Dia de los Muertos

by Edema



Series: Победитель всех драконов [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: Оказалось, что Тони Старк летал в Мексику не только по делам корпорации, были у него и личные предпочтения.Эта работа написана на Самайн-фест 2019 в сообщество Stony BingoТема: Пророчество. Ключ - письмо/В том числе написана благодаря заявке одного из читателей с просьбой продолжить историю «Победитель всех драконов», написанную на III тур Бинго 2019/
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Победитель всех драконов [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541266
Kudos: 19





	Dia de los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Сноски/перевод/пояснения в конце текста

***

Ароматы свежей выпечки, топленого молока и ванили наполнили весь дом. Они витали в воздухе, щекотали ноздри, манили и требовали уютного пледа, крепкого чая в пузатой глиняной кружке и едва различимого голоса Тони, который напевал бы тихо и нежно:

Блик-блик, звёздочка, мерцай, как алмаз в ночи сверкай, свет твой манит и влечет, в небо звездное зовет... (2)

Еще совсем недавно офицер полиции Стив Роджерс даже представить себе не мог, что настанет такой день, когда мистер Энтони Эдвард Старк перестанет быть для него одним из тех богачей, о которых можно прочитать только на страницах “Forbes” или случайно увидеть в скандальных новостях. Владелец гигантской корпорации, гений, как и его отец; миллиардер со всеми вытекающими: эксцентричен, любит дорогую одежду, длинноногих моделей “Maxim” и спортивные автомобили, и чего уж греха таить, слишком привлекателен — появится в его жизни и исчезнет, чтобы тут же появиться снова.

А сейчас Стив стоял посреди кухни большого уютного дома Тони Старка, и духовой шкаф своим мелодичным пиликанием не давал ему снова погрузиться в непростые мысли, которые нет-нет да и возникали в его голове. Особенно в те моменты, когда Тони не было рядом и некому было шептать ему на ухо:

— Стив, немедленно прекрати это!

— Что?

— Думать!

Стив ухватился за край металлического противня, потянул его из духовки, но тут же отдернул руку и с силой подул на кончики пальцев.

— Какие вы одинаковые. — Морган Старк сидела на высоком стуле и, кажется, была полностью поглощена чтением. Большая книга сказок дядюшки Римуса, которую они вчера купили в книжном магазине, закрывала ее почти целиком. Но это не мешало ей быть в курсе всего происходящего.

— Одинаковые? — Стив перестал дуть на обожженные пальцы: рука зависла в воздухе и он обернулся к Морган.

— Папочка тоже всегда хватается голыми руками за горячее.

Хорошо, что Стив только проткнул насквозь румяную корочку, потому что если бы он решил попробовать и откусил кусочек от свежей выпечки, то обязательно поперхнулся. Только кексы для этого не понадобились: Морган с ее детской непосредственностью заставила его закашляться и без них.

— Тебя нужно спасать? — Морган посмотрела на Стива поверх страниц. Внимательный взгляд карих глаз, в которых отразилась тревога, был так хорошо ему знаком, что он поспешно отвернулся и постарался беззвучно выдохнуть от нахлынувшего волнения.

— Спаси меня, маленькая принцесса Морган!

— Я не маленькая, а ухватки для горячего — справа, — слишком серьезно произнесла Морган, точь-в-точь как ее няни Энни, которая сегодня получила свой законный выходной.

— Непонятно, кто тут за кем присматривает. — Стив бросил беглый взгляд на полки, где выстроились баночки со специями, разнокалиберными чашками и прочими сувенирными безделушками для кухни, но ухватки почему-то не нашлись.

Тогда Морган слезла со стула, с грохотом подвинула его к полкам с посудой и ловко взобралась на него снова.

— Во-он там, видишь?! — Она улыбалась Стиву и тянулась на цыпочках вверх нисколько не боясь высоты, на которой оказалась. Все такая же смешная, самостоятельная и отважная Морган Вирджиния Старк, которую он впервые увидел на детской площадке Центрального парка. И если бы не эта встреча и все, что произошло потом, кто знает сколько еще оборотов вокруг Солнца пришлось бы сделать планете Земля, чтобы суровый полицейский Стивен Роджерс мог запросто испечь кексы по рецепту своей матери на кухне дома Старков.

Стив натянул большую зеленую варежку и сложил пальцы лодочкой, чтобы она превратилась в забавного лягушонка Кермита.(2)

— Спаси-и-бо, Морган! — лягушонок уцепился за противень, и кексы благополучно перекочевали на стол.

Морган тут же улыбнулась и смешно наморщила нос.

— Папа говорит, что руки нужно беречь, а сам никогда не надевает перчаток у себя в мастерской.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Тепло разлилось в груди Стива, и счастливая улыбка тронула губы. Если бы Наташа могла видеть его в эту минуту, она обязательно отпустила бы одну из своих коронных шуток.

— У него на кончиках пальцев много ожогов и даже несколько маленьких шрамов. Они давно уже зажили, и папочка говорит, что они уже ни капельки не болят, но кожа там немножко шершавая.

Стиву не нужно было об этом рассказывать. С некоторых пор он мог по памяти нарисовать все порезы и царапины на этих сильных и нежных руках. Если быть более точным — это случилось не сразу, а началось с того самого момента, как Тони появился в полицейском участке на пороге его рабочего кабинета.

Правда, часть комнаты, отделенная от остального участка стеклянной перегородкой, заваленная отчетами о происшествиях и уликами в пластиковых пакетах, вовремя не сданными в архив, на кабинет походила мало, потому что кабинет — это такое тихое, закрытое помещение, в котором можно сосредоточиться или, по крайне мере, укрыться при необходимости от лишних глаз и ушей. А здесь без устали звонили телефоны, требовательно пиликали факсы, трещали рации, бесконечной вереницей тянулись криминалисты с ворохом бумаг, а следом за ними протискивались в дверь курьеры с пухлыми конвертами — в общем сумасшедший дом и никакого уединения. 

И среди всего этого строго организованного безумия Тони — в дорогущем пальто, с букетом нежно-розовых лилий и малышкой Морган, которая гордо вышагивала рядом, — выглядел как инопланетный корабль, приземлившийся на Таймс-сквер среди белого дня.

— Сэр? — Стив отчего-то вытянулся в струнку, положил мимо стола стопку документов и моментально взмок, как после пробежки в тридцатиградусную жару.

Белые листы сочно шмякнулись на пол, а один из них благополучно спланировал к ногам Тони. Стив, наверное, должен был предложить посетителям стул, содовую, протянуть руку для приветствия, но больше сотни страниц предательски выросли перед ним препятствием.

За стеклянной перегородкой, отделяющей кабинет от остального участка, на секунду воцарилось гробовое молчание, но потом все, кто был по ту сторону, как по команде загомонили, демонстративно зашелестели бумагами, и с десяток любопытных глаз устремились в направлении происходящего события.

А это было событие! Не каждый день миллиардер, бывший скандальный плейбой, а ныне филантроп и создатель множества благотворительных фондов переступает порог полицейского участка, чтобы лично выразить благодарность обычному офицеру полиции.

Сотрудники за перегородкой перемигивались, шептали друг другу что-то на ухо, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим. Стив не знал, то ли отдать приказ о немедленной эвакуации, как при пожаре, то ли провалиться сквозь землю.

Положение спасла Морган: она отпустила руку Тони и буквально бросилась к Стиву.

Стив наклонился вперед, подхватил малышку на руки и не успел раскрыть рот, как маленькие ручки уже обвили его шею, а на щеке расцвел мокрый и нежный поцелуй.

— Это же ты меня нашел? — Карие глаза смотрели восторженно и чуточку влюбленно. — Я помню, тебя зовут Стив!

— Вы нас извините? Я понимаю — мы пришли без предупреждения, — Тони протянул букет лилий Стиву и закрыл дверь, решительно и бесповоротно отсекая их от остального мира, — но Морган непременно хотела увидеть вас сегодня, она даже сама выбирала букет для своего героя. Вы же уделите нам несколько минут?

Те, кто имел возможность пообщаться с Тони Старком лицом к лицу менял свое мнение об этом человеке бесповоротно и навсегда. А в тот день, когда Морган пропала, Стив провел рядом с ним не один час и то, как вел себя этот человек в непростой ситуации, произвело на Стива большое впечатление. И дело было даже не в его магическом обаянии, хотя, надо признать, эффект был впечатляющим — Тони Старк рушил все представления о сухих и бездушных миллиардерах, заботящихся только о поддержании курса своих акций. Тони просто был другим, ни на кого не похожим. 

Он каким-то таинственным образом заполнил собой все мысли Стива, к тому же оставил непреодолимое желание узнать его ближе. Находясь от Тони на расстоянии вытянутой руки, все, чего хотел Стив Роджерс — защитить, помочь во чтобы то ни стало, взять этого человека за руку и увести от всех невзгод и проблем, говорить с ним один на один, слушать — сделать для него невозможное. 

Вот и сейчас Стив чувствовал себя в эпицентре его внимания, и все остальное было неважно; вдобавок ко всему лилии сводили его с ума своим запахом, а тепло обнимающего ребенка наполняло сердце радостью и предвкушением чего-то большего — чего Стив и сам не мог объяснить.

Он покачнулся и поймал себя на мысли, что потерял счет времени и, кажется, слишком долго и откровенно пялится на губы Тони Старка. А Тони говорил, улыбался, прикусывал в процессе разговора нижнюю губу, отчего она становилась ярче, и снова улыбался и говорил, говорил все эти слова благодарности…

— Офицер Роджерс? Стивен! — Тони позвал его по имени и это окончательно выбило почву из-под ног, и Стиву пришлось крепче сжать пальцами край рабочего стола.

— Я даже не надеялся увидеть вас снова, — произнес он, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать, и по озадаченному выражению лица Тони понял, что ответ не совпал с вопросом.

— Папочка, не забудь, пожалуйста, пригласить Стива…

— Мистера Роджерса, — тут же исправил ее Тони.

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, просто Стив! — встрепенулся тот и тут же был награжден улыбкой Тони.

— Стива, — продолжила довольная Морган, — к нам в гости на…

Дверь распахнулась и, видимо, от сильного толчка врезалась в стену, отчего все трое вздрогнули.

— Почему закрыта дверь? — Сэм замер в проеме двери рассматривая посетителей, но быстро оценил обстановку. — Мистер Старк?! Что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, все отлично! — Тони протянул руку и пожал ладонь Сэма, чем заслужил почти ревнивый взгляд Стива. — Мы пришли к офицеру Роджерсу, чтобы еще раз выразить благодарность.

— Точно! — Сэм хлопнул себя по лбу. — Романова говорила мне что-то про «драконов и чествование бесстрашного героя», но я даже представить не мог… Розовые лилии! 

Чуть насмешливый голос Сэма расколол надвое чарующую атмосферу, которая заполнила комнату с появлением Тони и Морган. 

— Сэм!

— Роджерс?!

Стив окончательно выбрался из состояния эйфории, в которой пребывал, и сурово сдвинул брови. 

— Не мог бы ты повременить с определениями?

— Но у нас срочный вызов! Ник будет в ярости, если мы не появимся на углу сорок второй и десятой…

— Угомонись и дай мне еще пять минут! — настойчиво потребовал Стив, указывая Сэму на дверь.

— Папочка! Посмотри, какой Стив серьезный! — восторженно залепетала Морган. — Я же тебе говорила, он самый главный!

— Это не совсем так, мисс Старк, — смущенно проговорил Стив. — Но я всегда готов прийти на помощь, если потребуется.

— Вижу, что мы отнимаем у вас время, — Тони протянул руку, приглашая Морган спуститься вниз и освободить Стива, — но нам приятно, что вы нашли несколько минут.

— Вы правы, сэр, вынужден признать, что сейчас я немного занят.

Глаза Сэма сделались как два чайных блюдца — Стив, конечно, был хорошо воспитан и мог завернуть что-нибудь эдакое при необходимости (к тому же все знали его негативное отношение к всякого рода высказываниям, которые имели категорию «следи за языком, Сэм»), но сейчас он превзошел самого себя. 

Сэм открыл рот, видимо, чтобы произнести что-то вроде «какого черта тут происходит?», но сдержался — не зря имел награду «Лучший напарник года».

— Но мы же еще увидимся? — Морган снова отпустила руку Тони и шагнула к Стиву, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Обещай, что придешь к нам в гости!

— Это и правда было бы замечательно! — Тони аккуратно, но решительно переступил через белый лист, который все еще лежал на полу, взял Морган за руку и одарил Стива сногсшибательной улыбкой. — Мы с Морган очень надеемся на ответный визит! Например, в это воскресенье, в час дня.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Старк! Непременно!

И получив согласие отец и дочь вышли за дверь, оставляя Стива в состоянии легкого, но приятного шока.

— Ущипните меня — розовые лилии для офицера Роджерса! — Сэм закатил глаза, затем взял из рук Стива букет и поставил его в графин с водой. — Это точно тот самый Старк?

— При чем здесь лилии? — не понял Стив. — И какой «тот самый»? Разве их несколько?

— Нет, это точно какой-то другой Старк, — не унимался Сэм. Он плюхнулся в кресло и развернулся, наблюдая, как Тони, пропустив Морган вперед, движется к выходу. — Тот Старк, о котором я знаю, выслал бы тебе по почте чек на пару сотен долларов и не стал ехать через весь город, чтобы вручить букет.

— Что ты пытаешься мне сказать, Уилсон?

— Не хочешь установить за ним наружное наблюдение?

— Ты рехнулся, Сэм? — Стив уже собрал почти все бумаги с пола и уставился на него в недоумении. — С какой стати?

— Правильно, незачем тратить деньги налогоплательщиков, чтобы выяснить, зачем ты ему понадобился. Так что придется тебе идти в воскресенье с ним обедать.

— Не с ним, а к ним — поправил его Стив, — и не обедать, а навестить Морган.

Но ни в это воскресенье, ни в следующее Стив не смог выполнить свое обещание. Сначала внеочередное дежурство, потом идущие одно за другим происшествия, которые требовали безотлагательного проведения розыскных мероприятий, отчеты, снова вызовы… — просить выходной, объяснять, что он нужен ему чтобы… Чтобы что?  
Офицер полиции Стивен Роджерс не мог озвучить Нику причину, по которой ему был так необходим выходной именно в воскресный день. И если бы не это странное происшествие, кто знает, как долго еще пришлось бы ждать, чтобы дорога снова привела его к порогу дома Старков.

Стоило лишь приблизиться, как Стива накрыло дежавю. То самое состояние, при котором человек ощущает, что когда-то уже был в подобной ситуации или подобном месте, однако не может связать воспоминание с конкретным моментом из прошлого. 

Сейчас же все было с точностью до наоборот, он помнил все до мельчайших подробностей. Память просто отбросила Стива на несколько недель назад: полицейские машины с мигалками, яркие точки сигарет, вспыхивающие в ночной темноте, суровое лицо Фьюри и сосредоточенное Нат, провода через всю гостиную, прослушивающая аппаратура…

— Где Морган?

— С Морган все в порядке, она спит наверху, Питер остался с ней. — Сэм держал в руках стаканчик с кофе, но, судя по сонному выражению лица, толку от него было мало. — Старк исчез.

— Тони?! — Возглас Стива был таким резким, что все на секунду отвлеклись от своих дел, и в комнате повисла напряженная тишина. — Я хотел сказать — мистер Старк.

— Именно, что мистер Старк, — язвительно произнес Сэм. — Семейное это у них, что ли? Проваливаться сквозь землю в людных местах.

Но Стив не дал Сэму пуститься в рассуждения о традициях семьи Тони и сразу перешел к делу:

— Откуда информация?

— Нам позвонил руководитель службы охраны «Старк Индастриз», — и Сэм кивнул в сторону дивана, на котором сидел человек, вовсе не похожий на сотрудника охранной службы, а уж на ее руководителя и вовсе.

— Знакомьтесь, мистер Гарольд Хоган. — Еще минута, и Сэм бы закатил глаза, выражая свое мнение насчет этого толстяка, но, надо отдать ему должное, — оставил его при себе. — Офицер Роджерс.

— Сколько прошло времени с момента отсутствия мистера Старка?

Стив задал вопрос Сэму, но толстяк опередил его:

— Дней пять.

Брови на лице Стива медленно поползли вверх, а суровая складка между ними разгладилась. Именно в такие минуты можно было увидеть, что офицер полиции Роджерс гораздо моложе, чем кажется.

— Вы хотите сказать, что не обратились в полицию немедленно? — Стив злился и даже не собирался скрывать, что этот толстяк, способный разве что вести задушевные беседы, а не занимать должность начальника охраны, раздражал его своим глуповатым видом. — Почему вы молчали так долго?

— Тони сказал, что вернется домой как обычно, но... — мистер Хоган оглянулся, словно опасался, что кто-то может услышать их разговор, — но его нигде нет, телефоны молчат, он не выходит на связь…

— Откуда вернется?

— Из Мексики. — Толстяк похлопал себя по карманам и извлек оттуда большой носовой платок, которым вытер выступивший на лбу пот. — Я предупреждал Тони, что вся эта чертовщина добром не кончится.

— Чертовщина? — Стив снова вопросительно посмотрел на Сэма, но тот только пожал плечами. Тогда Стив взял мистера Хогана под локоть и настойчиво сопроводил к одному из стульев, стоявших вокруг большого обеденного стола.

— Давайте начнем сначала. — Стив попытался выдохнуть, чтобы унять раздражение, которое по необъяснимой причине росло, как снежный ком. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, почему он так переживает за практически незнакомого ему человека, он вряд ли бы нашел, что ответить. Но улыбка Тони, на которую он смотрел и не мог насмотреться там, в полицейском участке, в день его неожиданного визита к Стиву, стояла у него перед глазами.

Не должно было случиться ничего ужасного с человеком, который умел так улыбаться. По крайней мере, Стив хотел в это верить. И малышка Морган, которую они только что отыскали, не должна была снова испытать страх и потрясение.

— Итак, мистер Хоган, зачем, — с ударением на этом слове Стив снова сдвинул брови, всем видом демонстрируя готовность разобраться в этом деле, — Тони Старк отправился в Мексику и почему вы решили, что он пропал?

— Он не прилетел в назначенное время. Мы позвонили в отель, но нам сказали, что мистер Старк не появлялся там вот уже несколько дней. Мы вынуждены были просить разрешения осмотреть номер, но нашли только…

Мистер Хоган замолчал, видимо раздумывая о чем-то своем.

— Кто это «мы»? — Стив терял терпение. — И что именно нашли? Следы нападения? Борьбы? Быстрого отъезда?

— Может быть, вечеринки? — вмешался Сэм.

Мистер Хоган снова ухватился за свой платок, чтобы промокнуть лоб, и произнес дрожащими губами:

— Какая-то странная записка…

— Какая записка? — Стив повысил голос, мистер Хоган вздрогнул и, словно очнувшись от спячки, начал энергично шарить по карманам и наконец вытащил оттуда мятый клочок бумаги.

Стив бесцеремонно выхватил его из руки мистера Хогана и разгладил на столе.

— Вы носили улику в кармане целую неделю и не позаботились о ее сохранности? — он уже не скрывал, что взбешен глупостью человека, который обязан обеспечивать безопасность своего босса, но вместо этого мнется, как подросток на первом свидании, или, что еще хуже, что-то пытается скрыть.

Стив рассматривал несчастный клочок бумаги, теребил его в пальцах, пытаясь вспомнить, что это ему напоминает.

— Дорогая бумага, прощупывается легкая фактура — похоже на фирменный бланк отеля. — Он поднес его ближе, всматриваясь в истертые буквы. — ... риал пуэ…

— «Куанто Риал Пуэбла», — подсказал мистер Хоган и уставился на Стива, не мигая, словно это название моментально все объяснит. — Тони всегда останавливается в этом отеле, хотя мог бы снять апартаменты.

«Я абсолютно бесполезен», — с трудом прочитал Стив. 

— Этой фразой, видимо, был исписан весь лист, строка за строкой. Но это только часть записки — вот здесь оторвано! — Он опустил клочок бумаги и посмотрел на толстяка в упор. — Где остальное?

Вопрос повис в воздухе.

— Мистер Хоган, я понимаю, что вы тоже озадачены произошедшим, но не могли бы вы начать с самого начала?

— И про чертовщину поподробнее, — не удержался Сэм.

— Так я и говорю…

Оказалось, что Тони Старк летал в Мексику не только по делам корпорации, были у него и личные предпочтения. Вот уже несколько лет подряд в последних числах октября Тони отправлялся в Пуэбла-де-Сарагоса, или Пуэбла-де-лос-Анхелес — город ангелов, как его называли местные жители, — чтобы не просто погрузиться в атмосферу празднования Дня мертвых, а оказаться в самой гуще людей, которые свято верили, что души умерших непременно придут, чтобы навестить родных. Вернутся в места, которые так любили, или где испытали сильные чувства.  
Оказывается, Тони и Пеппер провели там много счастливых часов. И Тони чувствовал непреодолимую тягу к тем местам. Кто знает, что хотел он найти, но он бросал все дела и улетал в Мексику, чтобы остаться там в одиночестве, без охраны и помощников и, проведя несколько дней в Пуэбла, вернуться обратно. 

Но не в этот раз… 

Стив не стал размышлять, по какой причине обеспеченному, самодостаточному и далеко не глупому человеку было необходимо отрешиться от действительности и погрузиться в хаос карнавальных масок и пугающих шествий, перемешанный с уходящими в древность традициями поминовения мертвых. Он решил, что должен полететь в Пуэбла-де-Сарагоса сам. Немедленно. Не ожидая официальных запросов и разрешения на совместные действия с Федеральной полицией Мексики. Опыт ведения таких дел подсказывал ему, что в одиночку можно добиться большего. Люди охотнее разговаривают с незнакомыми людьми и выкладывают все что знают просто за кружкой пива.

***

Стив вылетел ближайшим рейсом; четыре часа в воздухе, и в иллюминаторе можно было видеть огни посадочной полосы аэропорта имени Братьев Сердан. Отсутствие багажа дало ему возможность быстро покинуть зону прилета и направиться к выходу.

Приближение праздника чувствовалось уже в аэропорту. Один из традиционных поминальных алтарей, которых было множество, стоял прямо у главного входа. Усыпанный светлыми и темными лепестками, заставленный свечами, фруктами и сахарными черепами, — он привлекал внимание прибывающих туристов.

Стив шел вдоль нескончаемого ряда магазинчиков, прилавки которых были заполнены сувенирами и безделушками: скелеты на значках, шарах и наклейках, белые черепа в виде брелоков и флешек, оранжевые тыквы в остроконечных колпаках от самых крошечных до гигантских, традиционные фонари Джека О’Лантерна, маски и шляпки Катарины — все это светилось и мигало наперебой.

Цветочные ларьки до самого верха были уставлены корзинами с ярко-желтыми и темно-бордовыми, цвета запекшейся крови, бархатцами. Их терпкий запах заполнял собой все вокруг. А магазины сладостей и кондитерские ломились от разрисованных черепами пряников, шоколадных маффинов, затянутых паутиной из сладкой глазури и леденцов самых ядовитых расцветок. И все это буйство красок и вкусов вместе с голосами местных зазывал создавало жутковатую атмосферу одного из самых странных праздников из всех существующих.  
Стив вышел к остановке такси и выдохнул с облегчением, как только автомобиль вырулил на шоссе, ведущее к городу. Судя по улицам, переполненным атрибутами Дня мертвых, мексиканцы самозабвенно соревновались в красоте и пышности убранства дворов, часовен и арок, ведущих к ним. Они выкладывали дорожки к своим домам яркими лепестками цветов и горящими свечами, чтобы души умерших не заблудились в ночной тьме. Развешивали на деревьях и ставили под окнами светильники из тыкв, чтобы отпугнуть нечисть и злых духов, которые следовали за ними в мир живых.

Разговорчивый таксист постоянно оборачивался к своему пассажиру и, бросая руль, размахивал руками, указывая на местные достопримечательности, сыпал фактами постоянно повторяя свое Dia de los Muertos (4), подмигивал и сверкал традиционной белозубой улыбкой, как будто только что сошел с одного из этих рекламных щитов, которыми была утыкана дорога до самого отеля. Но, увидев в зеркало заднего вида отрешенный взгляд, снова хватался за руль, подслеповато всматриваясь в дорогу, и продолжал вести автомобиль.

Отель «Куанто Риал Пуэбла», в котором остановился Тони несколькими днями раньше, находился в старой части города. Стив знал о впечатляющей красоте и национальном колорите мексиканских городов, но даже не мог представить, что, оказавшись на старой мощеной серым кирпичом улочке, застынет, рассматривая расписную майолику и пышные орнаменты на фасадах невысоких зданий. Легко узнаваемая по фотографиям из туристических изданий, знаменитая “Talavera de Puebla”(5) с ее кобальтовым синим, травянистым зеленым, слепящим глаза желтым и приглушенным бордовым — немыслимым сочетание цветов и оттенков кружила голову.  
А выпукло-вогнутые линии фасадов, решетки балконов, змеевидные колонны церквей, истертые изображения старинных монастырских гербов на фронтонах, тяжелая лепнина в стиле мексиканского барокко — все это создавало магическую, въедливую атмосферу тревожности, которую Стив ощущал кожей, как ощущают касание ледяного потока воздуха, который берется ниоткуда в замкнутом пространстве.

Стиву не нужно было распаковывать вещи и он сразу спустился к стойке администратора. Пара-тройка стандартных вопросов о том, с кем из постояльцев общался Тони Старк, что заказывал в номер и когда его видели в последний раз — не прояснила в конечном итоге ничего и, не получив вразумительных ответов, Стив отправился прямиком в город. Он решил осмотреться и исследовать все улочки и пешеходные зоны вокруг отеля. Поговорить с завсегдатаями близлежащих ресторанов и владельцами уличных кафе. 

Пустынный днем, в этот вечерний час Пуэбла преображался и оживал, превращаясь в город танцующих скелетов, ярких черепушек, духовых оркестров и мариачи, уличных музыкантов, которые двигались группами или в одиночку. Разряженные в устрашающие костюмы и маски жители следовали за ними, наматывая бессмысленные круги по улицам и площадям, пока, наконец, не оказывались на городском кладбище, в самом эпицентре безумного праздника.

Там, среди могил, заваленных желтыми лепестками и увешанных гирляндами, были расставлены низкие столики с фотографиями усопших, сладким поминальным хлебом и напитками. В ожидании встречи с душами умерших их родные предавались воспоминаниям, пересказывали снова и снова давно позабытые истории, плакали и снова смеялись над забавными происшествиями их жизни. Дети играли тут же, пока, наконец, не засыпали прямо на руках одного из родителей, а взрослые продолжали выпивать и закусывать в надежде на скорую встречу. 

Праздник набирал обороты и к полуночи обещал получить настоящий размах. Остаться в стороне было невозможно: очередная волна праздничного шествия подхватила Стива и понесла, как несет щепку бурный поток. Рядом веселились люди, щелкали затворы фотоаппаратов, раскручивались праздничные шутихи, разбрасывая искры холодного огня, а детишки, которым полагалось спать в этот час, настойчиво дергали его за рукава с требованием выбрать «сладость или гадость». 

Посреди этой шумной, разгоряченной напитками толпы Стив чувствовал себя чужим на этом празднике смерти. Он не понимал, куда и зачем идет, и давно потерял счет времени, но, гонимый тревожным предчувствием, двигался вперед, уходя от отеля все дальше и дальше.

Он узнал Тони сразу…

Хотя и не мог припомнить, когда видел его со спины, чтобы вот так безошибочно узнать его в толпе. Это было похоже на вспышку молнии. Словно все померкло вокруг, и только яркий луч света выхватил из сплошной черноты знакомую фигуру. Остальные люди исчезли, а Тони остался один посреди ночной улицы. Это был он, без всяких сомнений, вот только волосы в свете зажженных факелов и бессчетного количества свечей отливали благородной сединой. 

Что-то произошло за эти несколько дней. Но Стив не пытался понять, что именно: в этом странном городе, где за каждым углом тебя поджидала «смерть», пусть и в карнавальном костюме, поседеть мог кто угодно. 

Тревога Стива, задремавшая на какое-то время, убаюканная мерным движением толпы и однообразным песнопением, вздыбилась, как горячая лава в жерле вулкана Орисаба и выплеснулась огненной вспышкой, побежала по венам горячим потоком, заставляя сердце бешено колотиться под ребрами. 

Тони двигался как марионетка, управляемая невидимым кукловодом. Он брел, понуро опустив голову, не замечая ни бродячих музыкантов, ни веселящихся под звуки их однообразной музыки людей. На нем не было ни маскарадного костюма, ни маски, или какого-либо другого из атрибутов этого безумного праздника. И хотя ночь была по-осеннему прохладной, на Тони были лишь рубашка и легкие брюки.

Стив пошел быстрее, с трудом продираясь сквозь толпу ряженых. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы добраться до Тони. Он не знал, что будет делать или что скажет, но страстное желание вырвать его из безумного потока мертвенно-белых лиц с кровавыми подтеками и черными провалами вместо глаз, в который их затягивало, как в водоворот, придавало ему сил.

Стив наконец дотянулся до Тони, тронул за плечо. Тот остановился, обернулся. Он стоял босиком на серых камнях мостовой и держал в руке непочатую бутылку текилы. Смотрел куда-то в пустоту, сквозь Стива, одновременно узнавая, и не узнавая его.

— Тебя не должно здесь быть, — произнес Тони. Музыка гремела, заглушая его слова, но Стив услышал. 

Он решительно взял Тони за руку и потащил за собой, прочь с проезжей части, по которой двигалась бесконечная вереница одинаковых «Катарин» и «скупых Джеков».

— Тебя не должно здесь быть, — упрямо повторил Тони.

— Но я здесь, мистер Старк.

— Я могу тебя попросить?

— Конечно, мистер Старк, о чем угодно. 

Это Стиву нужно было задать ему много вопросов, но сейчас было не место и не время.

— Тогда не называй меня больше «мистер Старк», пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, Тони. 

Спорить сейчас с человеком, который был в состоянии разлада с собой — иначе зачем он скрывался от тех, кто его так любит и ждет, и вышагивал теперь босиком по мостовой среди живых мертвецов, явно или бессознательно ассоциируя себя с этой публикой, — было глупо и бессмысленно. 

— Только пообещай, что мы сейчас же вернемся домой.

— Домой? — От этих слов Тони весь сжался, словно хотел исчезнуть совсем, съежился и задрожал всем телом, как человек, который сильно замерз, или — о чем Стив подозревал, но во что не хотел верить — поддался искушению местного «торговца счастьем». Он набросил на плечи Тони куртку.

— Я не могу. 

Тони еле держался на ногах, его качало из стороны в сторону. Можно было подумать, что он сильно пьян, но Стив, набрасывая куртку на его плечи, не почувствовал запах алкоголя. Тони был трезв, но что-то мутило его разум, терзало душу, заставляя позабыть кто он и где находится. 

— Рассказывай, что случилось, — Стив говорил с Тони требовательно и с той долей отчаяния, которая рушила невидимую преграду между ними, делая ближе. 

Тони не мог этого не чувствовать, потому что вцепился обеими руками в Стива и притянул к себе. Зашептал лихорадочно и горько, глядя прямо в глаза, выплескивая все, что копилось у него на душе за долгое время:

— Я плохой отец, — горячечно шептал он. — Я облажался, понимаешь?

— С чего ты это взял?

— Я все время занят. Мои разработки, мои опытные образцы, мои филиалы, мои открытия, результаты опытов... снова перелеты, снова опытные партии... новые филиалы, запросы, поставки и так до бесконечности... какой я к черту отец... зачем нужен, что могу им дать...

— Неправда, Тони! Ты лучший отец, которого Господь бог мог дать этим детям. Они любят тебя.

— Любят. — Согласился Тони и опустил голову еще ниже. — А я.... Я не справляюсь... ничего не могу без нее... не готов один…

Тони отпустил одну руку и тут же качнулся в сторону.

— Я один... — повторил он и, наверное, упал, но Стив был рядом и подхватил его, прижал к себе. — Ты знаешь, что это такое, когда ты абсолютно один?

— Ты ошибаешься Тони, ты не один! — Стив встряхнул его, как подростка, который ничего не весит, вздернул вверх и постарался заглянуть ему в глаза. — Давай поговорим, только не здесь. Нам нужно вернуться. 

— Куда? Для чего?

— Я отвечу тебе, если ты ответишь мне. Зачем ты вообще прилетел сюда? 

— Я хотел найти её, спросить… — он снова заметался, будто вспомнил о чем-то важном. 

— Здесь? — Стив не верил собственным ушам. — Тони, ты бредишь?

— Почему же сразу «бредишь»? — Он молча зашевелил губами, подбирая слова. — Она всегда говорила, что после той поездки её душа осталась здесь… навсегда. И я искал…

— Нашел?

Тони сразу как-то сник и отрицательно покачал головой. Он стоял босиком на холодных камнях мостовой, и Стиву, черт его знает почему, хотелось подхватить Тони на руки. Но он только крепче прижал его к себе. Успокаивая, давая возможность расслабиться, почувствовать опору.

— Идем?

Тони отстранился, посмотрел вокруг, затем на Стива — так, словно видел впервые и качнул головой.

Они шли по пустынным улицам предрассветного Пуэбла, несколько раз останавливались — Тони садился прямо на высокий бордюр, разделяющий мостовую и тротуар, делал глоток из бутылки, но Стив не запрещал ему. Он просто зажигал для него сигарету, прикуривал, протягивал Тони. Тот затягивался глубоко, всего одной длинной затяжкой и двумя-тремя короткими, и выбрасывал окурок прочь сильным щелчком пальцев.

Стив больше не задавал вопросов — он просто слушал. А Тони рассказывал о себе, своем детстве, родителях. О том самом дне, когда остался один на один со страшным известием. О том, как много учился и еще больше работал потом, чтобы не потерять оставшееся после смерти отца — дело всей его жизни. Как в один прекрасный день проснулся знаменитым и баснословно богатым, как разбазаривал свои миллионы, время и здоровье до тех пор, пока мир не повернулся к нему самой тошнотворной своей стороной. Как жил в аду и дурмане, пока не встретил ту, которая смогла вытащить на хрупких плечах, вытолкнуть с самого дна на поверхность, где можно было вдохнуть свежий воздух полной грудью. Дышать и жить! 

И ушла, оставив ему Морган...

Они давно уже вернулись в отель и сидели в полумраке на краю большой кровати. Тони молчал. И Стив не мог нарушить эту тишину первым.

— Хочется кофе, — тихо сказал Тони.

— Я сейчас спущусь в кафе — встрепенулся Стив.

— Здесь есть кофеварка, — Тони кивнул куда-то в сторону, затем медленно склонился набок и уронил голову на подушку. — Я только пять минут, не уходи…пожалуйста.

Но не прошло и минуты — Тони спал глубоким, тревожным сном.

Стив посидел еще немного и решил, что горячий кофе ему бы тоже не помешал. На кухне номера нашлось все, что было необходимо, и вскоре он вернулся с чашкой, наполненной до краев. Сел на кровать и сделал большой глоток, наслаждаясь горьковатым вкусом.

Тони все еще била нервная дрожь: он улегся поверх одеяла и Стив не решился его тревожить. Он осмотрелся в поисках дополнительного пледа, чтобы укрыть Тони, но ничего не нашел. Тогда он отставил чашку, лег рядом и придвинулся ближе, отдавая Тони свое тепло. Тот заворочался во сне, инстинктивно пытаясь нащупать, куда можно пристроить замерзшие ступни, прижался к Стиву, но еще долго вздрагивал и метался, шептал что-то неразборчивое. А Стив гладил его по плечам, по напряженной спине, приговаривая свое «ш-ш-ш», как маленькому ребенку.

***

_Блик-блик, звёздочка, мерцай, как алмаз в ночи сверкай, свет твой манит и влечет, в небо звездное зовет  
_

_Яркой искорки лучи светят путнику в ночи, луч неведомый, сверкай, крошка-звёздочка, мерцай…_

Кто-то напевал совсем тихо и очень нежно, и Стив открыл глаза. 

Она стояла у окна, но Стив мог видеть четкий силуэт хрупкой фигуры, печальные глаза, длинные волосы, белые одежды... каждую жилку на Ее ладони, будто тонкую, изящную роспись на фарфоре.

_ — Это магическое время, — говорила Она, но Стив видел, что губы Ее плотно сомкнуты. — В это время любой человек может не только вспомнить ушедших, но и разобраться в собственной душе, понять, что в жизни стало главным, а что пора отпустить навсегда, с чем можно расстаться без сожалений, потому что пришел срок. _

_А срок пришел…_

Она склонилась над Тони, коснулась волос, провела кончиками пальцев по щеке, стирая несуществующую слезу, и еще долго, молча смотрела на него с нежностью. Потом сделала шаг назад и переступила черту между светом и тенью. Фигура Ее стала истончаться и тускнеть, но прежде, чем исчезнуть насовсем, Она посмотрела на письмо с оборванным краем, которое взялось ниоткуда. Письмо вспыхнуло, занялось в Ее руке холодным голубоватым пламенем и истлело, рассыпалось пеплом… 

Стив закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. В его сердце разгорался другой огонь, и Тони почувствовал этот жар. Он потянулся к нему и прижался сильнее. Всего минута — и их разрозненное, но живое и теплое дыхание слилось воедино.

Они спали. Спокойно и безмятежно.

_________________________________________________________  
(1) Dia de los Muertos (исп.) – День Мертвых. В этот день в Мексике чествуют мертвых и приветствуют их души в доме как благословение. Грань между жизнью и смертью размыта в этой культуре, живые и мертвые вместе существуют параллельно. Приветствие смерти для мексиканцев - это способ принять свои страхи.

(2) Популярная колыбельная песенка  
The English lyrics were first written as a poem by Jane Taylor (1783-1824) in London in 1806

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky

[Здесь можно услышать эту чудесную мелодию](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01N8LuJrBX8) и даже посмотреть анимационную зарисовку  
[А здесь найти полный текст ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=7&v=3yGkoIXDV5E) в варианте перевода Норы Венедиктовой

3) Лягушонок Кермит — самая известная из кукол выступающих в «Маппет-Шоу», созданных американским кукольником Джимом Хенсоном. 

(4) «Dia de los Muertos» (исп.) - День Мертвых  
Исторически так сложилось, что в Мексике совсем другое отношение к смерти, нежели в привычной нам Европе. Смерть для мексиканцев не конец, а продолжение жизни в ином мире. Мертвых здесь не поминают, а встречают с радостью. Ведь это единственный день, когда любимые и родственники, покинувшие этот мир, могут навестить их, поэтому это праздник, всепроникающее веселье.

(5) Talavera de Puebla - это знаменитая глазурованная мексиканская керамика, которая производится в городе Puebla (Пуэбла) и его окрестностях с конца XVI века (1580 г). Она произведена с помощью гончарного круга из местной белой глины, покрыта глазурью с содержанием олова и расписана вручную. Эти изделия привносят в дом яркие краски, жизненную энергию и позитив!


End file.
